


Unanswered Obsessions

by KateKintail



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: M/M, Wolf's Rain Slash Yahoo Group Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various unrequited loves/obsessions from three different wolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Various 
> 
> Warnings: slash/yaoi 
> 
> Spoilers: None (set before episode 12) 
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. I merely play with them. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: These are three 150-word drabbles strung together 
> 
> Group Challenge: #5- Obsession

He is on a rock standing watch, squatting and at the ready to leap up at a moment's notice. His face is filled with resolve. His ears are attentive. I know I cannot sneak up on him if I don't want a paw across my snout. He sits, motionless and stoic, as slivers of moonlight bathe him.

My eyes take in his human curves. The black leather pants that hang low on his ass. The striking scar on that muscular chest. I want to lick him everywhere.

"Toboe!" I wheel around to see Hige, his head cocked. "You're supposed to be collecting sticks." I nod and quickly pick up more. But as soon as Hige is gone my eyes are again drawn to Tsume. He would not like me looking but I cannot look away. He is too beautiful in any form to resist. If only I could get closer.

*

From my position high upon the rocks I spot him and my heart jumps. I'm supposed to be on watch but he's what I really want to watch.

Somehow he manages to draw us all to him. It's something deep in his eyes. Or maybe in his voice. But when he looks at me and speaks to me, I suddenly want to be able to trust and follow. I would never let anyone else lead me. I never wanted to believe in paradise, but I believe in Kiba.

Of course I question him and argue at every opportunity. But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. His vision. His hope. It's a well within him that I long to drink from. It's a passion burning within him that I long to understand.

I really don't care if we never make it to paradise, so long as he's around.

*

She lies on her back with her knees bent and her arms spread wide against the ground. It's half a month after the full moon but she still soaks in its light as though it were full. Her quiet charm is alluring, eye large eyes mesmerizing. But it's the lunar flower scent that makes me want her for myself.

It seems as though I can only truly feel when she's with me. The snow, the sun, the wind, the rain, all seem a little more real with her scent filling the air around me. My heart beats faster. My mind moves more quickly. There is nothing quite so good as when she runs her fingers against my white fur.

I was drawn to her at first because of a longing for paradise. But now I know it wasn't just paradise that called. It was Cheza. I would follow her anywhere.


End file.
